Returning to the Amazon
by Amberr014
Summary: It's best you stay away from us" he warned me glaring.. Jasper shielded me, signaling the strange to get away with a hostile glance. Davi walked off after Uiara and looked back at us. He was watching us now. We needed to know..what he was... who he was..
1. Blurry

"Alice... Alice... Are you okay?" I heard Esme whisper, she shook me gently. "Alice? Answer me.. Please!" Esme's voice saddened as if something had been terribly wrong. Which most likely was true and it was coming soon _very _soon.

I wanted to tell her it was okay, don't worry. But it wasn't. It was hard for me to lie to her. For one thing it wouldn't be right. Secondly, it would be held over me for the rest of life with a sickening feeling of shame inside of me. My head was completely froze, I couldn't think straight.. Nothing like this had happen before, I guess you could say it sent 'chills' down my spine. My eyes blinked in confusion..

This couldn't be right at all, I hope this vision wasn't real. I thought we were safe? How could this happen? My emotions were probably going to bother Jasper. I didn't like that, but they couldn't be hidden.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned as he walked into the room. He's eyes went from my face to Esme's, and hers was in shock. Like someone committed a terrible crime. This all happened because my head froze and I was unable to think, better yet, I was unable to respond to my environment.

_Speechless. Useless. Frozen._

Finally it snapped out of me.

"It's...It's.. okay, I just had a _slight _vision problem, I think." I said reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing important." I lied. I'm sure it was difficult for any of them to believe me. I mean... A SLIGHT vision problem? Actually it was a Major vision problem.

"Alice, are you sure.. What happened? I'm getting extremely worried, you've been acting like this for a while now.." Esme asked eagerly with the same saddened tone in her voice. Her and Carlisle exchanged looks.

"Im sure it's nothing at all... Besides it's hard to explain, and it doesn't seem very important." I lied again. I felt like I was burning up, I hated doing this to them. Because I knew it wasn't _nothing. _It was _very_ Important.

"Carlisle?" Esme questioned him eagerly."I'm really worried about Alice...We have to do something..." She trailed off.

"Well...." He seemed unsure of himself.. "I'm sure its nothing that bad...But we should still be aware in case." he stated. "Alice, do you think you can hold on like this for a few more days?" He waited for me to answer.

"I guess so.. I mean it's not _that _bad." I lied. "It'll be fine.." I continued. "Really I promise, don't worry."

"Ok, but if anythings wrong..Please Tell us." They said together their voices were in harmony.

_lie lie lie. _My head kept reminding me. I had to change the subject.

"Oh and me and Jasper are leaving for vacation to the Amazon next week, don't forget it!" I said trying to sound excited. Jasper already knew about my visions, he promised not to say anything, We didn't want to put the anyone on alert. But now that they got a little worse I'd be un eased, and Jasper would feel uncomfortable. He'd rather have people at ease.

I left the room without waiting for a response.

It started to get dark outside now, I was laying with Jasper on the couch, his arms around me with his expression serious. He flinched at the fact I was uneased, It didn't make me happy to see him like this. I tried to cover my mood, but it wasn't working that well.

Ever since the visions occurred I haven't been in my normal happy joyful mood. I was actually sort of worried about them, it set me off track to even think about them, But for now I was going to forget. I'd have fun on my vacation in a week, meeting up with the Amazons again to see how they are doing. It would be like when they visited last year to help against the Volturi, but it would be more welcoming. And there wouldn't be any '_almost wars'_ interrupting _our _visit.

I kissed Jasper lightly on the lips and snuggled against him. I _loved _him and I always would. There was something about him, it felt like I was dreaming when I was around him. I never wanted to lose Jasper.

_Soothing. Warm. Welcoming._

Jasper kissed me back. I smiled excitedly my normal mood slowly came back.

"Where are we going to stay when we get to the Amazon?" I asked.

"Well, Zafrina had told me they had an empty _hut _right next door to theirs." Jasper stated as he hugged me tighter.

"Okay." I grinned. "I wonder if there's any additions to their family" I said to myself out-loud."I mean, if their is I can be great friends with them too." I said.

Jasper chuckled quietly at me, I always wanted to new friends. It was just the type of person I was, willing to accept almost anyone that gave me a chance. Just like Jasper had when we first met. I can remember it still, it made me happy to think about it. It's basically what I thought about when ever I'm in a bad mood and I need to feel better. Or just seeing his face was good enough. I was so glad I had accepted him. I don't know what I'd do _forever _if I didn't have him.

I put my head on his chest, I was fairly comfortable. He was mine. _Jasper Hale._

The next morning I ran into the woods to go hunt, today I was hunting for something on the lines of elk. It didn't really matter, all I knew was I was thirsty.

It almost saddened me to think about even having to hunt humans, Jasper explained to me their moods when they were dying.

_Sad. Helpless. Fear._

He got disgusted at the thought of himself hunting humans. He's done it before, he can't control as well as the others.

I trilled through the forest, today I was in my normal over-joyed-happy mood.

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks before I even got the chance to find any sort of animal, my head was frozen again, what I had just saw really didn't have an explanation to it yet. I'd thought I'd better warn Jasper right after hunting before I forget it. Maybe I'd tell Edward too. Thought I'm pretty sure he's searching through my head right now like it's a file cabinet.

_Oh look he's already here. Great. _I thought sarcastically, and sighed out-loud.

"Alice!" Edward called. "Are you okay?" he questioned. "Somethings been wrong with your visions? Bella Love, explained that you had been acting weird so she wanted me to come check up on you. She insisted."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "Esme and Carlisle told you?" I said in a high voice.

"Yes. And I sort of knew before them.. I read your thoughts, you know. A few days ago, when it wasn't _that _bad." He stated.

"So then you know what I had seen-- Wait, what do you mean _when it wasn't that bad?_" I asked with a lost expression on my face.

"Well, I _sort of_ know what you seen. I meant _not that bad _because now I can't even read your visions." He told me worried.

"That's....Strange.. I'm getting more and more visions like this everyday, but don't say anything to anyone else. I don't want anymore people to be worried." I exclaimed.

"I won't.. But if it sounds serious we're going to have to be aware." Edward warned me.

"I'm ahead of you, I'm already aware." I said grimacing.

So after a few minutes I had explained everything to him.. About my visions:

Strange black figures running around at night running around the forests of the Amazon. The Volturi were scattered dead? This didn't make any sense to me. What did they have to do with anything? A strange dark cavern.. That seemed very mysterious like nothing in my life I'd seen before.

This all took place in the Amazon, where we were going for Vacation.

When the key part of the vision tried to come in everything went black. As if someone was controlling my visions and trying to block me from seeing what's really going on.

(I hadn't told him about the Amazon part, because I didn't want him worried too. And I don't want everyone on alert _yet_)

"Alice! You're not telling me everything! I can tell from your tone of voice. Your trying to hide something." Edward groaned disappointed.

"I don't need everyone worried yet.. Okay, maybe later. But Definitely not now, I'll only tell you if it gets a lot worse" I said in a lower voice. "I need to get to hunting now, so talk to me later about this?" I questioned, but I left without an answer.

I was now on my own in the forest, worried about my visions, but I tried to continue on my hunt. It didn't do much good to try not to worry, because it didn't even help that much. Either way I was still panicked. Finally, I was close to where the elk were. I could smell the blood, by now I was pretty much dying of thirst because Edward had to stop me in my path to hunt and make me explain. My blood was rushing like I was in an Adrenaline.

I spotted the elk in my path. I took no attempt to slow down, Instead I just went with full force. My train of thought was lost, but I continued going. I got the elk directly in the neck. I heard a crack. Like as if I attacked a human. I winced. It was the elk, I was just worried.

I ran back home.

I should find Jasper now, I need to apologize for just running off like that. I was dying of thirst. I hope he understands. I really have to explain the vision I just had to him too.

I walked in the door to find Edward and Bella sitting on the couch, being their normal selves. Emmet was outside and up to no good- I didn't know what though. Esme was in her room looking at papers with Carlisle.

Oh wait.

_There's Jasper, I should go tell him now.._

"Jasper!" I called.

He turned around. He had been outside with Emmet and Rosalie just a few minutes ago. I had a vision of where he would be. Normal for once.

"Hey Alice" he said warmly and welcoming.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry, I was dying of thirst and I left you without explaining to you anything. I felt bad--" I had a whining tone to my voice. "I love you." I said and jumped into his arms, he held them out for me.

"It's fine after all I kind of did go earlier without you, so were even now." he said "I love you too" he grimaced. And kissed my forehead and held me closer.

I had to tell him about the Vision I'd had when I went out hunting. I remembered.

He look curiously at me.

"Oh.. I had another Vision, This time the Volturi guard were dead.." I said confused. "So there's a chance it could be even more powerful then us, but I don't know why they are involved."

He was being Protective now. Expressionless. Just as he was when I talked to Bella when she was a Vampire for the first time. I could tell he wanted to stay with me in case anything bad Happened. He _never _wanted anything bad to happen to me.

I knew he would try anything he could, he already had scars from the newborn vampires that he use to train, and from being in the military and all. But, I'd try anything I could too. I loved him.

"I think we're going to leave to the Amazon earlier then we thought." I stated.

He agreed silently.

It was a few hours later, we we're ready and packed for everything, ready for any encounters we would have with what was in my visions. I brought everything. Since I wasn't sure who or what it was in the first place. We didn't exactly tell anyone that we were leaving on short notice. Instead we had left them a note like last time we left for the Amazon. When no one was looking we took the car, and left.


	2. Arrival

The vines twisted gracefuly around the patches of rainforest trees, gripping every branch possible. The Trees were tall enough to be considered never ending, they reached all the way up covering most of the sun leaving a small patch of light to shine through. Making dark shadows every way we turned. You could see the sun gleaming onto the bright green trees and making its way to reflect off the small puddles of water from rain fall. Me and Jasper walked hand in hand down the Amazon Rainforest path, our feet crunching on the sticks, dried leaves, and twigs that had fallen onto the floor. There was alot of wild life and animals here to hunt off of. It was exciting to be back in the Amazon Rainforest again. I could see why they chose this place of living. It was absolutely stunning to the eye of mortal or immortal.

It was getting darker, we took the path slowly to enjoy the view. It kept going on with all the twists and turns. Eventually it ended and we came upon a Amazon Village filled with a variety of freshly built huts. They were made out of the rainforest trees and leaves. Villagers past us greating us warmly with welcome, well others glarded un welcomely. They hated seeing new people in their village. It sickened them.

We were still miles away from Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna. Why not stop and look around a bit.

"Jasper" I grimaced "Can we stop at a gift shop...For Bella?" I questioned eagerly.

"Of course we can." He chuckled knowing Bella didn't like to recieve gifts that cost money, no matter if it was a special occassion. He wrinkled his face in disgust at the site of all the humans.

We entered one of the local shops in the Amazon forest, it had random items of all sorts. It wasn't much of a big store, it had alot of small items.

I started looking at the gifts, there was a variety of necklaces and beaded jewlery, tiki figures, various books, 'Amazon Candy' which was more like beetles and other various rainforest bugs covered in chocolate.

I picked out a necklace that was a Amber color, and it was absolutely stunning. I thought it would look good with Bella's futures. Jasper had picked out a pair of earrings to match it.

We laughed together at the thought of how Bella might react if we got her a gift. After we purchased the jewlery, I placed it in one of my hand bags I had brought along with me. Jasper seemed to get nervous, because there were more humans now, I pulled him along.

After wandering around some more to look at all the features of the Rainforest I was dying of thirst again.

"Jasper.." I trailed off "I'm really thirsty, can we hunt now?" I asked eagerly. I could see his face turn to worry, Jasper usually got worried when any of the vampires were getting thirsty.

He couldn't exactly Reply, he was distracted by the humans. So he nodded instead. We were't exactly sure what we were going to hunt, I assumed the first thing available. The Rainforest was alot different then finding elk near home.

We darted off speeding when knowone was looking, we made it up one of the vine wrapped trees to stay on look out for any animals near by we could hunt. We were high enough up that we could see the sun shining down on our hands. A leopard passed by, I didn't like the idea of hunting a cat. But, it was the best we could do for now. Anyways we were in the rainforest, what else was there?

Me and Jasper exchanged looks and grinned at eachother. We leaped from the branches of the rainforest tree, I took my time climbing from vines and branchs. Then I leaped off and caught up with Jasper, who already got to the cat. We held it down and paralyzed it, now it wasn't of any harm. We began to drink its blood until we were full enough to go on for the rest of the day.

_It was happening again... The Visions.. Its coming back. _

_I froze._

My head throbbed and it froze once again from the visions, then they went black as if it were midnight. Jasper was looking over me checking to make sure I was okay, but he was use to this now. So he held me tight and let me lye on his lap until I snapped out of it, then he kissed my forhead gently. He knew it would all be over soon.

_A few minutes later I was back to normal.._

His face turned serious as my face turned to worry.

"Something dangerous should be coming soon, but it's not clear enough to tell what it is." My face stiffened.

His face went back to the protective expressionless face. I could tell he was worried, he held me in his arms and began to continue through the rainforest, trying to make the thoughts clear out of our minds. We didn't speak about it for a while.

It started to get lighter out and we were almost there. We didn't want to hurry down the path, we walked as if we were normal humans. The view of the trees and the forest never got old. It was different ever step we took, and it was still amazing no matter what. I could see lush ferns along the path, and little blue and yellow flowers poking out of the side of the ferns. The flowers opened and closed as the sun hid, and came back out. The sun gleamed on part of me well I was relaxed in Jasper's arms still. It reflected that rainbow of lights that gave away that I was a vampire. But it got darker from the trees as we got near the Village.

We walked into the next village, once again alot of villagers were wandering. Jasper face changed. He could hear everyones moods..Emotions.. Most of the houses were made of stone, vines grew up the houses and into the crevaces of the dark gray stones. Their were still some huts, which I remember we'd be looking for two of them. Because one of them would be ours. All the villagers here seemed more friendly than the ones that were in the last village. Here they all exchanged friendly looks with us, even if we didn't have dark chocolate or tofee colored skin like them. They saw us as friends. I got a warm feeling here, like as if I was being welcomed home from the villagers. Eventhough it _wasn't _home at all.

I seen someone familiar. Eventhough most of the Amazons looked the same, I guess I could tell her apart. It was Huilen. She greated us without speaking. Then she explained that the rest of the Amazon Coven would be glad to see us and would be here in a little while. They had left to go out hunting. Huilen showed us to our hut it was a little bit farther into the village, a path winded down into the forest again and at the end of it were two huts. They were bigger then most of the houses around here. But like all of them it was surrounded with beautiful lushious ferns and Rainforest trees.

Me and Jasper stepped inside the hut, it was just as stunning as anything else here, the walls were embroided with Amber and Jade jewels, the floor was polished amber color to match along with the walls. The bed was held by beautiful Jade colored posts and a headboard, thrown across it was an orange satin bed comforter. It looked comfortable, but to bad I didn't really have to sleep. Vampires didn't exactly get tired. The couch was the same color as the blanket, it looked extra soft and cushiony. Me and Jasper decided this hut was livable for the time we'd be here. Outside their was even a small swimming pool, it was made out of a variety of colorful stones. The water was crystal clear, their were already towels and everything set out. I'd have to thank Zafrina for this.

Even Jasper's expression changed to a happier, comfortable one now that the humans weren't around. This had made us feel home.

We had thanked Huilen and she left back to her hut right next door. Me and Jasper headed inside, he was wandering around the house getting a better look at it and I was scanning it for something fun to do to pass time.

I found a bookshelf in the house. It had alot of books explaining the culture and religion of the Amazons. I wasn't very interested. So I'd unpacked our backpacks on the bed, there was a small TV infront of it. I wondered if it had signal here, or what kind of channels even came in? I flipped the Tv switch, just as i guessed it hadn't been hooked up. But Huilen said something about Internet, and there may be a labtop around. So maybe I could contact Edward and Bella through the internet. And hope they got my note. They were probably worried why we left five days early. But I wasn't going to say anything about the Visions I'd had. I decided to contact them later. For now I laid down on the bed and watched out the window nearby. Jasper walked into the room and relaxed next to me, I cuddled up against him and he kissed my forhead in response. I looked up and met his eyes, I kissed him on the lips very long and passionate, our arms wrapped around eachother. I finally went back to resting my head on his chest.

I continued to peer outside to look out for them. A few minutes later I noticed a couple of people walking down the long winding path to the hut Huilen had entered. Which was where the Amazon Coven was currently located. I guessed it must have been Zafrina on her way back home with the others.

As they got closer I recognized them. On the right was Kachiri, she was tall and muscular with wild dark hair, long limbs. I remember when she helped me find Huilen and Nahual. On the left was a girl wearing animal skins, long bodied and also had dark hair. This was Senna. Last, in the middle, was Zafrina she was also tall with dark hair. I remembered her gift, to make people see illusions.

Zafrina talked to Huilen for a minute and then Huilen left to go somewhere else. Zafrina came to our door to great us. Me and Jasper climbed off the bed and walked over to the door where Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri stood. They greated us like the rest of the villagers here, but alot more warmly and homely. I remembered Zafrina was the most outgoing out of the three. Senna liked to stay quiet and was sort of shy, she stayed close to Zafrina usually.

A few minutes passed and I started to explain the visions I was having to Zafrina.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others _yet?_" She questioned seriously. She took my vision just as serious as Jasper, and Edward had. Maybe even a little more. I had a feeling she knew something about what it could be.

"Yes..I'm sure.." I trailed off. "I don't want to put anyone on alert still.. Until we know _exactly _what it is." I said seriously.

Zafrina nodded in agreement, but she still seemed unsure of why we shouldn't tell anyone else.

Right now I wished hard that my visions would be fixed. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon I assumed.

All three of them returned to their hut, leaving me and Jasper alone again. We weren't sure what to make our next move about my visions. I couldn't even think why they'd be in the Amazon anyways? /whatever it was/

Jasper and I left out to go hunting again, I could tell we needed too. His eyes had turned black. So had mine. I'd wonder what animal we'd come across and have to hunt next. We had to follow our diet, even if the Amazon Coven didn't go along with vegetarian diets. Jasper and I decided it's best to keep it that way. We didn't like hunting humans and it would disappoint the rest of our Coven greatly.

This time we decided to take a different path, there was a path covered in brush from the trees and ferns gathered along the sides with more of those beautiful yellow and blue flowers that we had seen on the way here. Like all the other paths this one had winded around various patches of trees and it seemed to go up more of a hill this time. Once me and Jasper got to the end of the path there was beautiful water fall at the end.

We stopped for a few minutes and watched it, but we realized it's best we get back hunting.

I Gripped Jasper's Hand.

Froze.

It wasn't a Vision.

Jasper was ahead now.

Too late.

I heard a crack, a nearby tourist. Dead.

His thirst took control of him, we waited to long.

Jasper realized what he had done, he turned away and threw himself on the ground. He had put his head in his hands. _Pain. Fear. Sadness. _The feelings swirled around in his head from the person he had just killed.

I raced over to him and put my arms around him and tried to soothe him. I kissed him.

"It's okay... You didn't mean too." I said trying not to sound disappointed.

"It's NOT okay." he said angry. I embraced him.

"Jasper...." I trailed off. I realized there was nothing much I could say to soothe him. He'd done this many times before and it made him feel horrible killing a human. "You can't control it that well...You did the best you could.." I tried to tell him.

He was used to this by now, it was only anger he felt for himself. He got up and tried to shake it off. But I knew it wouldn't work as well as he thought it would. I pulled him along with me, and we tried to search for an animal to hunt. There wasn't much around at night, we spotted another Jaguar.

I grimaced at Jasper like last time we had found one, trying to give him a happier feeling. He smiled, or atleast tried. He was still angry with himself. I could tell he was getting over it though. I still felt bad for what he had done, but I loved him. And I _always _would love him.

The Jaguar wasn't to far from us, Jasper snuck up on it and gripped it around its waist with his hands to stop it from running, then he leaped forward jumping directly on top of it and fracturing its bones. He cracked its neck so it would be dead. Once again we drank its blood. _together_.

A few hours later when we went back to the hut we were going to live in for the next few weeks, Jasper and I laid down on the bed once again. This time I searched around the house and found the labtop. I pulled it out and opened it and waited for it to power up.

I thought it wsa best that we contact back home now, so they don't get to worried. I wan't going to tell them about anymore of the visions I'd had. It still wasn't time to. The labtop finally powered up, I went to go check my email. I'd already recieved a email from Edward.

I sighed.

Of course he was already worried. _great._ And if I didn't reply he was going to come looking for me along with Bella. They couldn't know yet. I replied back telling him everything was fine and that he shouldn't be worried. I explained how I was with Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri. I also told him we had bought some stuff for Bella. He'd get a kick out of that. I grimaced.

I shut the labtop and put it away. I put my hands around Jasper's neck and pulled him closer so that I could kiss him passionately. He automatically responded doing the same.


End file.
